A switch fabric, also referred to as a switching fabric or a switched fabric, provides a network topology for interconnecting nodes via one or more switches. In a Fibre Channel (FC) switch fabric topology, nodes or devices are connected through one or more FC switches. FC zoning may be used to control visibility among the nodes or devices in the FC switch fabric by partitioning the FC switch fabric into subsets or zones with simplified management and added security where nodes or devices within a zone are generally allowed access only to other nodes or devices in that zone. FC zoning may be implemented using a variety of techniques, including soft and hard zoning, through switch ports, through World Wide Names (WWNs) of nodes or devices, etc.